Le bonheur n'est pas loin
by Poochie-90
Summary: Wendy critique son futur mari tout en cherchant la robe parfaite pour le grand jour.


**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **South Park

**Genre: **Romance, comédie

**Couple: **C'est évident mais bon :p

**Disclaimer: **Trey Parker et Matt Stone

**Note de l'auteur: **J'adore ce couple. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fics sur eux. Bon, on va dire que j'essaye d'en mettre au moins une dans la section française.

Le bonheur n'est pas bien loin

Wendy laissa tomber sa tête sur la table ronde du petit café où elle se reposait. L'impact fut violent et douloureux, mais la brune n'en avait que faire en cet instant. Ce qui l'importait pour le moment, c'était cette maudite robe.

« Quand on cherche, on trouve » lui disait souvent sa mère. Mais là, c'en était trop. Elle poussa un cri de rage, étouffé par la serviette sur laquelle elle était étalée.

En face d'elle, Bebe reprit une gorgée de son thé au jasmin.

- Ecoute Wendy, on va aller au centre commercial. Là-bas, il y a un magasin spécialisé où tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur, fit la blonde, se voulant réconfortante.

- Mon bonheur… Non Barbara, cette fois c'est foutu !

Un second cri de rage rejoignit le premier dans les limbes de la serviette en papier.

Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse à présent ? Elle le savait, ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Ken et Barbie, c'était pas pour elle. Laurel et Hardy conviendrait plus comme duo pour décrire sa vie quotidienne. Enfin, seulement si on remplaçait les phrases humoristiques par des menaces de mort. C'était pathétique. Drôle à voir, mais pathétique.

- J'aurais dû épouser Stanley Marsh, s'exclama la brune en relevant la tête. Avec lui au moins, je n'aurais pas passé mon temps à hurler.

Barbara étouffa un rire de sa main gauche.

- Sauf que notre Roméo Stan l'avait déjà trouvée, sa Juliette, dit-elle avec un large sourire rêveur. Quelle belle histoire d'amour. Si seulement je pouvais vivre la même chose.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de concert : Wendy d'un air las, Bebe perdue dans son imagination romantique.

La brune pesta contre l'aîné des fils Broflovski, maudissant encore une fois la chance de ce dernier. Comme quoi, Dieu l'avait vraiment récompensé pour tous ses bienfaits.

Après quelques minutes, les deux femmes payèrent leurs consommations avant de se rendre au centre commercial. Là, elles trouvèrent, comme l'avait promis Bebe, un magasin de robes de mariées. Encore une fois, elles cherchèrent plusieurs heures pour finir par sortir du commerce bredouille.

Barbara poussa un soupir à en fendre l'âme tout en se laissant tomber sur la chaise d'un autre café. Le troisième de la journée.

- Bon, on fait une pause et on va voir le dernier magasin de robes de la ville. Sinon, il faudra aller voir à Denver, la blonde prit commande auprès du serveur.

Une nouvelle fois, Wendy se lamenta de son triste sort sous les yeux, et surtout les oreilles, de sa meilleure amie.

- Et Token ? Si je l'avais épousé lui. J'en avais l'occasion en plus.

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui. Et ta vie serait morose, tu te serais fait chier avec lui.

- Peut-être, souffla Testaburger en se noyant de sa tasse de café.

- Et Tweek ?

- Wendy ! Je ne répondrais même pas à cette question…

- Kenny ?

- Tu n'aurais pas supporté de manger des galettes surgelées tous les jours, soupira Bebe.

- Grégory ?

- Tu aurais dû quitter South Park et vivre en Angleterre. Tu aurais été malheureuse là-bas avec lui, continua la blonde en fixant son amie.

Un silence de réflexion prit place entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Attends… Mais je suis pas heureuse, dit Wendy, coupant court à cette ambiance calme.

Bebe sourit tendrement mais ne répondit pas. Ca n'en valait pas la peine.

Elles entrèrent, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, dans un tout petit magasin situé à l'angle d'une ruelle peu fréquentée. Le vendeur leur proposa de s'asseoir, le temps qu'il leur présente les différents modèles. Il pouvait aisément les guider dans leur recherche de la perle rare, de la tenue idéale pour le grand jour.

La brune expliqua ce qu'elle voulait plus ou moins. Elle avait une vague idée de la robe qui pourrait lui convenir. Le commerçant lui fit essayer différentes robes, toutes très belles, mais qu'elle refusa ou critiqua sous l'œil vigilant de son amie bouclée.

Tout en choisissant sa robe, la jeune Testaburger continuait de vociférer sa peine, contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien. Le sort se jouait d'elle. Elle était destinée à vivre dans la souffrance presque quotidienne.

- Mais comment je fais pour le supporter, hurla-t-elle, faisant reculer le vendeur qui ajustait le bas de la traîne.

- Il a tous les défauts ! Il est con, chiant. Il… Il mange comme un porc !

Wendy commençait à s'énerver. Le stress du mariage et la fatigue due à la recherche fastidieuse de la robe blanche s'accumulant peu à peu.

- Voyons Wendy, tenta de la calmer Bebe.

- Non Barbara ! Avoue qu'il n'a rien d'un prince charmant.

- Et celle-ci, mademoiselle, demanda le commerçant en souriant, fier de lui.

- J'en ai marre de ce type en plus, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers le grand miroir mural. C'est décidé, je vais annuler ce maudit ma… riage.

Wendy fixa son reflet dans le miroir. C'était celle-là, la robe de ses rêves. Elle en était sûre à présent. Elle sourit en se regardant, lissant de ses mains gantées le devant de son jupon.

- Elle est belle, souffla Barbara.

- Vous êtes belle, ajouta le vendeur. Un chef-d'œuvre à ses yeux.

Elle ne quitta pas la robe du regard.

- Elle vous convient ?

- Wendy ?

- Elle est parfaite, sourit la future mariée.

- Alors on l'a prend, s'exclama à son tour la blonde, contente que son amie ait enfin trouvé ce qui lui convenait le mieux.

Wendy rentra tard chez elle ce soir-là. Après avoir prit les mesures exactes et la commande de la robe, elle et Bebe avaient été fêter ça dans des magasins de fringues.

Elle revenait donc épuisée, des sacs pleins les bras et bien évidemment le souper n'était pas prêt. La brune posa ses sachets sur la table de la cuisine avant de se rendre à la porte de son salon. En l'entendant entrer, son futur mari se leva de son siège.

- Alors femme, tu rentres tard et mon repas n'est pas préparé, tenta-t-il de dire d'une voix faussement sévère, sachant pertinemment bien à quoi sa femme avait passé la journée. Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres.

Elle se posa en face de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Eric, dit-elle en souriant avant de sautiller joyeusement vers le téléphone pour commander une pizza.

Tout compte fait, elle aussi allait être heureuse. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait mal de s'ennuyer avec lui. Elle en viendrait presque à plaindre cette pauvre Cendrillon et son prince à la personnalité de pot de chambre.

Fin

* * *

Hé oui, vous avez trouvé :D

C'était bien du Candy.


End file.
